


The Bad Man

by findyouranchor



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, I Don't Even Know, I'm Sorry, M/M, Nogitsune Stiles, Poetry, Possession, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-10
Updated: 2014-03-10
Packaged: 2018-01-15 06:12:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1294393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/findyouranchor/pseuds/findyouranchor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The boy I love has turned into a monster<br/>There is a Bad Man wearing his skin</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Bad Man

**Author's Note:**

> I started writing a poem and then I got hit with some Sciles feels and somehow this happened. I apologize if it is horrible. It's not beta read and all mistakes are my own. I hope you enjoy it! :)

The boy I love has turned into a monster  
There is a Bad Man wearing his skin  
And using his mouth  
To formulate promises  
And proclamations  
And threats  
Using his words to persuade  
And conquer  
And destroy  
I miss the way his lips used move  
When he was still mine  
When he could still press them against my skin  
Trailing kisses from my neck to my waistline  
Only goosebumps left in their wake

The boy I love has turned into a monster  
There is a Bad Man wearing his skin  
And using his hands  
To create chaos  
And strife  
And pain  
Using his body to overpower  
And control  
And harm  
It's nothing like the way he used to move  
When he was still mine  
When he couldn't keep his limbs from dancing wildly  
His hands gesturing dramaticly with a unique grace

The boy I love has turned into a monster  
There is a Bad Man wearing his skin  
And turning his mind into a prison  
And the Bad Man has made himself comfortable


End file.
